Zoinks! A Chipmunk Vampire Mystery!
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: It's that time of year again, but this time it's not Frankenstein or a wolfman... we're entering the age of Vampires!
1. Chapter 1

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­****I'm back with a story that came to me in a dream! The type of story that only bored high school students could come up with. The type of story that people who hate the Twilight series would write about. The type of story that you should start reading instead of reading this thing because it is no longer of any importance to you… it's really just wasting time now.**

**Zoinks! A Chipmunk Vampire Mystery!  
Chapter 1**

"…an iPod Touch, a new guitar, and a new pair of sneakers." Alvin thought aloud as he wrote. "Not those cheap ones you bought me last year either." He added.

"What are you doing?" Simon asked from the doorway.

Alvin looked up at him. "I'm making my Christmas list to Dave." He answered.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Aren't you a bit _old _to be making a Christmas list?"

"Aren't you a bit weak to be pissing me off?" Alvin responded as he continued writing his list.

Simon rolled his eyes again. Alvin was so immature. "Shouldn't be getting a costume ready for Brittany's party?" He asked coming in and sitting on Alvin's bed.

"…Party?" Alvin asked as if this was the first he'd heard of it.

"Her Hall…"

"Don't say that word!" Alvin said pointing at Simon as a warning.

"I was just going to say…"

"Don't do it!" Alvin warned again.

Simon put his hands up and remained silent. Alvin sighed in relief and turned back to his list. "…Halloween." Simon said suddenly. Alvin groaned in frustration, causing Simon to laugh.

"Hey guys," Came Theodore's muffled voice. They both looked up to see Theodore in a bear suit. "What do you think of my costume?" He asked.

Alvin and Simon stared in confusion. "What are you supposed to be?" Alvin asked.

"I'm a teddy bear!" Theodore said as if it were obvious.

Alvin twisted his face skeptically. "A teddy bear isn't exactly scary."

"It's not supposed to be scary; it's supposed to be cute." Theodore explained. "What are you going as Alvin?"

"I'm not going." Alvin answered.

"What?" Simon and Theodore asked in shock.

"Because…" Alvin started taking in a deep breath. "With monster parties, come monsters. And no one will believe me when I say there's a monster; then, in the end, we all find out I was right." Alvin explained all in one breath. "We might as well avoid that this year." He said.

Simon and Theodore (even though you couldn't see it) rolled their eyes. "No one believes you because you're like the boy who cried wolf." Simon said.

"Who said anything about a wolf?" Alvin asked turning pushing his desk chair over to his book shelf and flipping through a book. "We're in the age of vampires." He said flashing them a picture of a vampire.

Theodore and Simon stared in disinterest. "What are you going as Simon?" Theodore asked changing the subject.

Alvin glared at the both of them and rolled back over to his desk. "I'm not sure yet." Simon answered. "At school today, Brittany told me not to pick a costume until she called me."

"Why?" Theodore asked.

"I don't know; she hasn't called me!" Simon laughed.

"If the two of you are going to talk about Halloween, could you please leave my room?" Alvin asked, now frustrated with them both.

Simon and Theodore shrugged and stood to leave. "Theo, I can't take you seriously in that bear suit." Simon chuckled slightly as they walked into the hallway.

Theodore sighed and attempted to remove the bear head. "Simon, it's stuck!" He said tugging at it.

"Theodore," Simon groaned as he began tugging at it himself.

"Ow!" Theodore screamed as Simon's yanking got rougher.

"Just hold still!"

Alvin stood up and shut his door in order to drown out their antics. He sat back down at his desk and continued his list. As he was writing his eyes slowly started to drift towards this book of monster facts. He immediately drew them back toward his list, but they were soon drifting again. "No," Alvin said shaking his head. "Not again." He mumbled. For the next several minutes Alvin tried to keep his attention on his Christmas list instead of on the book. "Maybe I'll just skim for a while." Alvin said quickly grabbing the book and reading. Obviously, that didn't work.

***

"Alvin, dinner is ready." Simon said poking his head into Alvin's room.

"I'm not hungry." Alvin answered as he continued flipping through his book.

"You haven't eaten since breakfast; Dave isn't going to let you sit up here for the rest of the night."

"Okay, okay." Alvin looked up from his book. "What are you wearing?" He asked as he craned his neck to get a better look at Simon's attire.

Simon stepped forward to reveal his costume. Alvin suppressed a laugh when he saw that Simon was dressed as a prince. "Brittany called and asked me to be her date. She's going as Cinderella; so, guess who she wants me to go as?"

Alvin snickered. "…Her carriage driver?" He asked clearly amused.

Simon glared. "No; do I look like a carriage driver?"

"You're right," Alvin said with a nod. "You look more like a horse's ass!" He said as he finally burst into laughter.

Simon continued to glare as he walked over to Alvin's bed, grabbed a pillow, and beat Alvin with it repeatedly. "I'm Prince Charming, you jackass!" Simon said between strikes.

Alvin continued to laugh. "No, no, _you're _the jackass." He managed to get out between hysterical laughs. Simon threw down the pillow and stomped out of the room, no longer caring whether Alvin came downstairs or not. Alvin attempted to regain his composure but every time he came close he thought about Simon in that costume. It got funnier ever time he pictured it.

His laughter was finally seized when his book fell open. Alvin's brow wrinkled in interest. "Vampiric traits," He read aloud as he picked up the book and read.

_Vampiric Traits Include:_

_Pale skin  
Sensitivity to sunlight physically or visually (i.e. sunburns easily)  
Mood swings  
Eye color changing with mood  
Heightened senses  
Quick reflexes  
Abnormal thirst or hunger  
Fatigue  
Doesn't require much sleep  
Strong-willed, independent, confident  
Highly intelligent  
_

**It's Saturday afternoon, raining, and my dogs are asleep… what shall I do? Start my Halloween story! What did you think? Not much happened, but a lot more is going to happen… I promise! BUT! Until I update again, guess what you can do… REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm typing in a word document that makes me sick! I hate it! I hate it so much! I really hate it! I don't think I'll ever get over how much I hate it! I hate it with a passion that burns deep within my soul! *le sigh* Now for chapter 2 :)**

**Zoinks! A Chipmunk Vampire Mystery!**

**Chapter 2**

"Alvin, wake up!" Eleanor exclaimed.

Alvin jerked awake to find himself by his locker at school. "What happened?" He asked.

"You fell asleep, obviously." Eleanor laughed.

Alvin chuckled. "Right, so you wanted to ask me something?" He asked leaning against his locker.

"Oh, yeah," Eleanor said remembering why she wanted to talk to him in the first place. "I wanted to ask you…"

Alvin zoned out slightly as Brittany and Simon approached. "We are going to look so good together at my party on Saturday." Brittany said excitedly.

"I guess," Simon responded. "Are you sure that costume is for me? It's not even blue."

Brittany's jaw dropped in shock and acted somewhat insulted. "You look great in it." She said. "We don't want to go with too dark of a color. Your skin is so pale lately."

Alvin's mouth fell open.

"Why don't you get a tan?" Brittany asked with a small giggle.

"I can't; I sunburn too easily." Simon laughed as they finally walked passed Alvin and Eleanor.

"What do you say?" Eleanor asked, apparently finished now.

"Did you hear that?" Alvin asked completely ignoring her question.

Eleanor furrowed her brow in confusion. "…Hear what?"

Alvin opened his locker and pulled out _The Monster Book of Monster Facts. _"Pale skin, sensitivity to light…" Alvin repeated as he flipped to a bookmarked page. "Those are two of the vampiric traits." He said showing the book to Eleanor.

"What?" Alvin pulled the book back as he walked passed Eleanor. "What does that have to do with…?"

"…High intelligence…" Alvin read to himself. "That's a trait too."

"Alvin, are you listening?" Eleanor asked in an annoyed tone.

"Huh?" ...Apparently not. "I'm sorry, Eleanor, were you saying something?" He asked turning to face her.

Eleanor huffed. "Forget it." She said stomping away.

Alvin was confused by Eleanor's sudden mood swing but shrugged it off. "Hey, Alvin," Jeanette greeted.

"Hey, whoa…" Alvin said when he noticed Jeanette's hair was now more black than brown. "Nice hair," He said.

"Thanks, I wanted to try something different." She said. "Anyway, have you seen Simon?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, he and Brittany went somewhere that way."

"Brittany?" Jeanette repeated. "What's he doing with Brittany!?"

"I don't know, but have your eyes always been red?" Alvin asked examining her eyes.

"They're contacts." Jeanette said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pair of sunglasses. "Are these lights bright to you?" She asked putting on the sunglasses and walking away quickly.

Alvin blinked in confusion. "Why are girls so weird?" He asked to no one in particular. "It must be _that time _again." He mumbled as he opened his book and continued to read.

***

"Someone here is a vampire!" Alvin exclaimed at lunch that day. Everyone stared at him as if he were crazy (which he probably is) and went on eating. "Every year…" He mumbled.

"Yes, Alvin, every year…" Theodore said.

"Every year you come up with some ridiculous claim that someone is some kind of monster." Eleanor finished.

"…And how many years have I been right?" He asked.

"Two," Brittany answered.

"Out of eight," Simon finished.

Alvin glared at the two of them. "That's two more than zero." He said.

"Good job, Alvin!" Brittany said clapping happily. "Now let's do shapes and colors!" The group laughed while Alvin glared at Brittany. "Alvin, I can't let you go to my party if you're going to keep talking about vampires."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "It'll probably suck." He mumbled but Brittany heard him anyway.

"Who says you have to go?" She asked with a glare.

Alvin glared back. "Who says I want to go?"

Brittany stood. "Who says I'd even _let_ you go?"

"That's good, because I don't want to go!" Alvin said standing also.

"Good…because you're uninvited!" Brittany said leaning forward.

"Well, Good!"

"…Fine!"

"…Fine!"

"…Good!"

"…Good!"

"…Fine!" Brittany finished and stomped away. Simon sighed and decided to follow her before she caused any collateral damage.

***

"You still haven't told me why you're mad at me!" Alvin said following Eleanor to her locker.

"…Because…" Eleanor trailed off.

Alvin waited for her to continue. "…Because…?"

"I just am!" She exclaimed slamming her locker shut and stomping towards the school entrance.

Alvin's forehead wrinkled in frustration/confusion. "What does that mean?" He exclaimed. Eleanor continued out the door without a reply. Alvin huffed. _Mood swings, independent, _He mentally noted, walking to his own locker.

He started putting in his combination when Brittany came over and whacked his across the arm. Alvin flinched and gave her his attention. "What did you do to my sister?" She asked staring at him with angry eyes.

"I don't know!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Well, you better fix it, or I swear I'll…"

"Brittany," Simon called from down the hall.

"…Coming…!" Brittany said happily running towards him.

_Mood swings, strong-willed, confident, _He mentally noted again. Alvin continued packing up his stuff when he saw Theodore eating cookie after cookie at his locker and quickly catching any that nearly fell. _Abnormal hunger, quick reflexes, _He thought, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and walking down the hall. He then saw Jeanette at the water fountain, taking sip after sip after sip. _Abnormal thirst, _He contemplated.

Alvin walked out of the school building and noticed Simon and Brittany talking. _Pale skin, high intelligence, sensitivity to light, _Alvin thought. _He's the prime suspect._ "They could all be vampires." He said aloud. _We're just going to have to prove it._

**Well, I'm pooped! I still have one more class period to go and it's chemistry class! Darn! Just when you thought the day was over you have to go sit and pretend to listen to what the teacher is saying. B to the O-R-I-N-G. Oh well!**

**Not a lot happened in this chapter. I'm just trying to keep you on your toes. It should be obvious who the vampire is. At least to me… do you know? Don't tell me who you think it is! I just want to know if you know in your…**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hee hee hee he he he ho ho ho ha ha ha! Sorry, that's how my old music teacher laughs. He was a silly. Anyway, Alvin decides to dig a little deeper in this chapter. Let's see what he finds out.**

**Zoinks! A Chipmunk Vampire Mystery!**

**Chapter 3**

Eleanor ran out onto the empty soccer field just as Alvin's text had instructed. She looked around; a pointless action due to the fact it was pitch black outside. "Alvin?" She called walking around the sports ground.

She heard some movement coming from the announcer's box and began backing up to see who (or what) it could be when she backed into someone. "Hey! Watch it!" A female voice exclaimed.

She knew that voice. "Brittany?" Eleanor turned to see the outlining of her sister.

"…Ellie?"

"Brittany? Eleanor?" Came a male voice they both recognized.

"Simon?"

"What are you doing here?" All three of them asked one another.

"Hello suspects." Came Alvin voice through the loud speakers.

Suddenly the lights of the stadium flipped on one by one. They squinted as their eyes adjusted to the new lighting. Once they were used to them they looked up and saw Alvin in the announcer's box. "What the hell?" Brittany screamed glaring up at him.

"What are we doing here?" Simon asked.

"You're here because I've narrowed the suspects down to the three of you." Alvin explained.

"…Suspects for what?" Eleanor asked crossing her arms in annoyance.

"…For who the vampire is!"

They all (once again) stared at him as if he had cracked his coconut. Of course Brittany was the only one who would voice it. "You're crazy!" She exclaimed stomping her way off the field.

"Hey!" Alvin exclaimed rushing down to the field as quick as he could.

"I'm out of here!" Simon said following Brittany's example.

Alvin made it to the ground just in time to see them leave. "Come back!" He said.

"Alvin," Eleanor said. Alvin turned to face her. "I only tell you this because you're my best friend." She said placing a gentle hand on Alvin's shoulder and smiling. Alvin smiled back at her. Eleanor suddenly grabbed him by the shirt with both hands. "Get some help!" She exclaimed pulling him nose to nose.

"Ahhh!" They heard Brittany scream from down the street.

They both rushed off the soccer field and ran in the direction they heard the scream. "It's in my hair! It's in my hair!" Brittany exclaimed running around the corner.

"Brittany," Eleanor said grabbing Brittany's arms to calm her down. "Brittany, what happened?"

"…A bat! There was a bat, and it attacked me!" She explained.

"…A bat?" Alvin repeated in a questioning manner. "…Or a vampire…?"

"Is he still on this?" Brittany asked Eleanor.

"Yeah," Eleanor said rolling her eyes. "Come on, Brittany let's get you home." She said started their walk home.

"Some friend," Alvin mumbled, crossing his arms. He then began thinking tonight's events over and came to a conclusion.

***

"You're a vampire!" Alvin exclaimed.

"What is this _now_?" Simon asked, clearly irritated.

Alvin slammed down his book. "I _know _you're a vampire." He said.

Simon crossed his arms and gave him a skeptical stare. "…Oh, really…? And what evidence do you have?" He asked leaning back into his chair.

Alvin smirked as he flipped open his book. "You have pale skin." He said.

"Skin pales in the dark and anybody's skin would look pale in dark colors." Simon responded.

Alvin glared. "Okay, I'll give you that one." He said reading on. "…Sensitivity to sunlight. You sunburn easily."

"I've always sunburned easily."

Alvin thought for a moment. This was true. "Fine, but you also have high intelligence, confidence, and heightened senses." Alvin listed.

"One, I'm not that confident." Simon said. "Two; we're chipmunks. Of course we have heightened senses, and as for high intelligence… guilty as charged." He finished with a smirk.

Alvin continued to glare. "But you turned into a bat and attacked Brittany." He accused.

"On what grounds would I have to attack my girlfriend?"

Alvin opened his mouth to speak but soon found he had no answer. Simon smirked victoriously as Alvin began flipping through his book once again. "What about this?" Alvin asked pointing to another page.

Simon sighed and looked down.

"The monster is most likely the person you least likely expect." Alvin read.

Simon rolled his eyes. "But you've accused me _twice_." He said. "Wouldn't that make me, Brittany, and Eleanor the people you _most _likely expect?"

Alvin mulled this over. No longer wanting to be a part of this, Simon took this moment to leave. Alvin continued thinking through dinner up until he went to bed. _If it's not Simon, then who is it? _He thought. He huffed in frustration. _Figures, _he thought, _just when you think you've figured it all out, a new variable is added to the problem, making it almost impossible to solve. _He sighed and continued thinking it all over.

_High intelligence…_

_Abnormal thirst…_

_Sensitivity to sunlight…_

"_Are these lights bright to you?" She asked putting on the sunglasses and walking away quickly._

_Eye color changing with mood…_

"_Yeah, he and Brittany went somewhere that way."_

"_Brittany?" Jeanette repeated. "What's he doing with Brittany!?"_

"_I don't know, but have your eyes always been red?" Alvin asked examining her eyes._

"_They're contacts." Jeanette said._

_The bat attacking Brittany…_

Alvin's forehead wrinkled as everything came together. _It's so obvious. _He thought.

_If it's not Simon then it's…_

**I think we all know who it is by now! As you already know, this story was never meant to be long. Just a quick Halloween story. So don't so surprised that it's coming to an end. I hope to get more great reviews! You know… because you guys are so great at it… *wink wink nudge nudge* Anyway… REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel this story coming to a close. Don't you? No? Hmm… Alvin comes closer to his goal this time. Let's see how far he gets.**

**Zoinks! A Chipmunk Vampire Mystery!**

**Chapter 4**

"…Ellie!" Alvin called running over to the Chipette's front yard to see Eleanor dressed as little red riding hood.

"Let me guess," She said before Alvin could say another word. "You want me to ask you to the party because you suspect that someone in there is a vampire."

Alvin's mouth opened and closed as he attempted to think of a response. "E-Ellie I am… shocked… and disappointed." He finally said. "But mostly shocked, but also disappointed. The point is I am both shocked and…"

"Save it," Eleanor interrupted. "We both know that's what you want." She laughed. "But Brittany gave me strict instructions to not let you anywhere near her party."

"But the reason I have to go inside is to protect Brittany." Eleanor tilted her head and raised her brow in amusement. "I know that sounds weird, but…"

"But nothing," She interrupted again. "I can't get you into the party."

"…Just because _Brittany_ said so…?"

"No, I have a date." She said walking towards the door.

Alvin's jaw dropped once again as he froze. "…A date? …With who?" He asked running after her.

Eleanor chuckled. "Someone," She said heading back inside the house.

"El…" Alvin bit his lip. _I'll deal with that later. Right now, I have to find a way inside. _Alvin surveyed the area. He saw two large men dressed as security guards standing by the entrances. _Does she really want me out _that _badly? _He thought. Alvin ducked down into a bush just in case Brittany truly was that determined to keep him out. He continued to look around the front yard, seeing all the various costumes until he saw one in particular… _the big bad wolf. _As the person made their way towards the door Alvin quickly popped out of the bush and greeted him with a friendly, yet suspicious, smile. "Hey, you would happen to be Eleanor's date would you?"

"Yeah," The boy said slightly uneasy from the tone of Alvin's voice.

"Well, she wanted me to tell you to meet her around back." He lied. "Come on, I'll show you." Alvin said guiding him towards the unlit and unguarded backyard.

***

_Where is he? _Eleanor thought as she stood around waiting for her date. "Hey, you're here." She said when she finally laid eyes on the big bad wolf slipping in through her back door.

"Yeah, and it wasn't easy to get in either."

Eleanor gasped. "Alvin!" She exclaimed, pulling off his mask.

"Hey, Ellie, how've you been, girl?" Alvin asked smiling awkwardly. Eleanor glared, placing her hands on her hips. "Okay, I know this _looks_ bad, but I have a theory."

"Oh, my God, he has a theory."

"I think Jeanette is the vampire and she planning to do something to Brittany." He whispered.

"Well, in that case you go find Jeanette and I'll go tell Brittany what's going on." Eleanor said quickly handing Alvin his wolf head. Alvin nodded, grabbed his head, and went to find Jeanette. Eleanor rolled her eyes as he walked away. "I need normal friends." She mumbled to herself.

Alvin twisted and maneuvered his way through the crowds of people, most of them wearing masks. _It would be a lot easier to find Jeanette if I knew what costume she was wearing, _Alvin thought as he continued to look. Not watching where he was going, Alvin accidentally bumped into someone dressed as Cinderella. "Watch where you're… you…!" Brittany exclaimed glaring at Alvin.

"Brittany, I never thought I'd be happy to see you." Alvin exclaimed hugging her.

"Let me go!" She screamed pushing him away. "What are you doing here? You were uninvited!"

"I had to come; you're in danger."

"You'll be in danger if you don't get out!"

"Brittany," Jeanette called, popping out of nowhere. Brittany jumped and turned to face her sister. "Simon says he _needs _you." She said smirking at Brittany.

Brittany's forehead wrinkled in curiosity. "Does he need me or does he _need _me?" She asked.

"…_Needs _you." Jeanette answered.

Brittany squealed excitedly. "Where is he?"

"He's in the basement." Jeanette answered. Brittany completely forgot about Alvin and quickly ran toward the basement.

Alvin eyed Jeanette suspiciously. "That's an interesting costume Jeanette. What made you decide to come as a vampirest?"

Jeanette turned. "…None of your business." She chuckled.

Alvin glared. "Could it be because _you're _a vampirest?" He asked.

Jeanette laughed again. "…Took you long enough!" She said. "You're off your game, Seville." Jeanette teased pinching his cheeks.

Alvin glared and swatted her hand away. "Wait, so you really are a vampire?" He asked. Jeanette nodded. "Sweet!" He exclaimed. "Chalk that down as three years!" Alvin began doing a victory dance.

After a few minutes Eleanor walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. Alvin seized his dance and looked at her. "What'cha doin'?" She asked with an amused smile.

"I was just celebrating the fact that Jeanette here is a vampire." Alvin explained gesturing his hand towards an empty space.

Eleanor stared. "There's no one there." She pointed out.

"What are you talking about? She's right… where'd she go?" Alvin asked as he noticed Jeanette really wasn't there. Eleanor shrugged and turned to walk away. "Come on," Alvin said grabbing Eleanor's hand and pulling her towards her basement. They reached the door and Alvin twisted the knob. "It's locked." He said.

"Oh, well, looks like we can't go in. Too bad, bye." Eleanor quickly turned to walk away again.

"Are you scared to find out if Jeanette is a vampire?" Alvin asked with a smile.

"Pffft! No!" Eleanor laughed nervously as she walked back over to the door.

Alvin chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm here for you." He said squatting down towards the knob and picking the lock open. The door swung open as he stood. "But if she's chases us, I'm tripping you."

"Thanks," Eleanor said sarcastically.

They both slowly and cautiously made their way down the stairs. The noises of the activities taking place became louder with every step they took. "I still don't get it." They heard Brittany say. "If turning me into a vampire is going to make me immortal, wouldn't that just _add_ to your problem?"

Jeanette sighed. "For the _last time_, I'm not going to bite you." She said.

"Then what are you going to do with me?"

Jeanette smiled. "I'm not sure. What's a suitable punishment for Brittany Miller?"

"This may be the wrong time to say this but, I may never get another chance to say it." Alvin whispered to Eleanor.

"Um, okay…" Eleanor said nervously as he turned and looked her straight in the eye.

"I…" He paused. Eleanor bit her lip in anticipation. "…Told you so…" He finished.

Eleanor glared and pushed him. "I can't believe you." She whispered harshly. "Let's just get Brittany and get out of here." She said crossing her arms with a slight pout.

"Right," Alvin said focusing his attention on Brittany again. He slowly walked over to her. "Brittany," He whispered.

Brittany turned and saw Alvin hiding behind an old computer. "Ugh, what are you doing here?" She whispred.

Alvin glared. "…Saving your life... Now, shut up so I can do it." He scorned.

"I'd rather take my chances with the vampire." Brittany said rolling her eyes as Alvin attempted to untie her.

"Boo!" Alvin, Brittany, and Eleanor jumped as Jeanette appeared in front of them. "You know, the funny thing about a vampire's hearing…" She leaned in closer to them. "It's _really _good." She whispered, flashing them an evil grin.

**OMG! It's not over yet! One more chapter! There are pictures in my profile if you want to see everyone's costumes. And trust me, you **_**have **_**to see Teddy's! lol! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, who else couldn't wait for last chapter? Me either! Plus, I'm bored so this will be really short. Now, for the exciting conclusion of…**

**Zoinks! A Chipmunk Vampire Mystery!**

**Chapter 5**

"So, this is how it ends." Eleanor mumbled when Jeanette finished tying each of them to a chair. "In a dark, disgusting basement, dressed as little red riding hood."

"It's all _stupid _Alvin's fault." Brittany said to her. "You wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for him."

"You know I can hear you, right?" Alvin asked leaning forward to look at the two.

"Good," They both said, glaring at him.

"Would all three of you _shut up_?" Jeanette asked as she turned back to what she was doing.

All three sighed and sat back in their seats. "Honestly, Ellie, I can't believe you have a crush on him." Brittany whispered just loud enough for Alvin to hear.

"Brittany!"

"You have a crush me?" Alvin asked.

Eleanor scoffed. "Well, I _did_. But when you put my life in danger, I got over it." She glared.

Alvin frowned as he sat back in his seat once more. "Well, _that _was very nice at all." He mumbled.

"Okay, since you don't want to shut up, _I'll _have to shut you up." Jeanette said, turning to face them with a heavy looking spell book.

"Uh, can vampires cast spells?" Brittany asked.

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to put a spell on you; I'm going to beat you into unconsciousness." She clarified.

"Oh, well, that's _much_ better." Eleanor mumbled.

Jeanette smirked. "Let's start with… _Alvin_." She said walking to Alvin's side.

"I agree," Brittany smiled.

"I second that!" Eleanor nodded.

"Thanks guys," Alvin glared.

Jeanette chuckled as she crouched down to Alvin's level. "…Lights out, Alvey." She sang as she raised the book over Alvin's head.

"Alvin!" Simon exclaimed, shaking him awake.

"Wait!" Alvin exclaimed jerking his arm outward and hitting Simon in the chest. Simon choked and coughed as he attempted to build air back into his lungs. Alvin looked around to see he was in his room, at his desk, with his Christmas list sitting in front of him. "I dreamed it all?" He asked himself.

"What are you talking about?" Simon asked.

"I had a dream about…" Alvin trailed off. "You know what? Nevermind…" He said chuckling.

Simon shifted his eyes. "Well, okay," He said sitting on Alvin's bed. "I came in here to ask you about…"

"…Brittany's party?" Alvin finished.

Simon stared at him strangely but nodded. "Yeah, do you have…?"

"I don't have a costume yet. What about you?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Alvin nodded. Everything seemed normal again. He just had to make sure it stayed that way. "You should ask Jeanette." He suggested.

"…About my costume?" Simon asked raising a puzzled brow.

"No," Alvin chuckled. "You should ask her to the party." He clarified. "I'm _more _than sure she'll say yes."

"Uh, thanks," Simon responded awkwardly.

"You're going to ask her, right?"

"Uh,"

"…_Right_?"

"Yeah,"

"…You better!" Alvin warned with a glare.

Simon shifted his eyes at Alvin's behavior. "What was that dream about?" He asked, wondering if it was the source of Alvin's paranoia and irrational fear.

"As long as you ask Jeanette to the party, it won't matter." Alvin answered vaguely.

***

"I just heard that Simon asked Jeanette to the party." Eleanor said to Alvin the next day. "I've never seen them so happy."

"I've never met anyone who can change subjects as fast as you can." Alvin laughed.

Eleanor blushed. "…W-what are you talking about?" She asked, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"You said you wanted to ask me something." Alvin smiled, leaning against his locker as he waited.

Eleanor's blush deepened. "Oh, yeah," She said remembering what she wanted to ask. "I wanted to ask if you had a date to Brittany's party."

"No," Alvin answered.

"Oh," Eleanor said nodding. "…Me either." Eleanor paused.

"We should go together." Alvin suggested.

Eleanor smiled slightly. "…Sounds good." She nodded.

"I'll see you there."

"Yeah," Eleanor said walking towards her next class.

Alvin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yep, normal."

**So short! But I love it! While writing this chapter I came up with new story! Yay!**


End file.
